Chapter 9: The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm
|volume = Volume 2 |kana = 氷の女王と春の嵐 |romaji = Kōri no joō to haru no arashi |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 3, 5 |chapprev = A Dish That Calls for Spring |chapnext = The Meat Invader }} The Ice Queen and the Spring Storm is the 9th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary It is the morning after Sōma Yukihira's welcome party to the Polar Star Dormitory, and everyone is getting out of bed. Sōma, however is already waiting at the dining hall and having remembered Satoshi Isshiki's words from the night before, challenges Satoshi for his place in the Elite Ten Council. Satoshi lets out a sigh, realizing he didn't properly explain Sōma on how the academy solves disputes between students. At the same moment in time, a cooking duel is finding place at the academy. Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi, the president of the Chan RS , is facing Erina Nakiri, the current Tenth Seat in the Elite Ten Council. Erina plans on destroying the Chan RS-building, wanting to build her sixth personal building instead. Kiyoshi can't agree on this, arguing the building has a very rich history, and challenges Erina for her Tenth Seat. Erina gladly accepts the challenge. Meanwhile, Satoshi explains the academy's system on how to resolve disputes between students. The students would have to compete in a cooking duel with each other, with both sides needing to present "compensation" or something they must give up if they were to lose the challenge. If Sōma were to challenge Satoshi for his Seventh Seat, not even dropping out of school would be fitting compensation. Fumio intervenes, explaining students of the Polar Star Dorm made it into the Elite Ten Council nearly every year. Fumio thus considers the current students useless in comparison. Satoshi tells Sōma they could have their duel if he accepted his conditions, but as he doesn't want Sōma to drop out of school, he can't accept the challenge. Sōma is disappointed to learn of this fact, before Satoshi explains there are also three conditions which must be fulfilled in order for such duel to find place. Both parties must accept the conditions of the challenge, whilst it must be authorized by a staff member of the academy and have an odd number of judges. The name of this type of cooking duel is a Shokugeki. Just when Satoshi finishes his explanation, the judges have decided the outcome on the Shokugeki between Erina and Kiyoshi. Erina has won the duel, which means the Chan RS-building is to be destroyed. Erina then goes on to try Kiyoshi's dish, telling him it has flaws in 27 different parts. Kiyoshi however doesn't believe Erina's Ravioli Di Aragosta was better than his food and tries the dish, before admitting it was the better dish. As he drops to his knees, Erina makes a call, starting the abolishment of the Chan RS-building. Erina then walks away from the duel, with several butlers congratulating her for the win. At that moment, however, her assistant Hisako Arato arrives, telling her Sōma passed Roland Chapelle's class with the highest marks. Erina, angry at this news, asks Hisako to avoid mentioning that name in front of her, believing him to be a nuisance and vowing to remove him from the academy rather sooner than later. Sōma is still disappointed with the fact he couldn't challenge Satoshi for his seat, claiming he also wanted to challenge Erina. Satoshi, watching Sōma from the roof, claims Sōma would surely good results. However, he is confronted by Shun Ibusaki, who claims Satoshi wasn't even serious during his duel with Sōma, with him not making one of his specialities. Satoshi brushes him off, claiming he did put his best effort in cooking. Shun then walks away from the conversation, with Satoshi thinking Sōma could trigger some interesting Shokugeki's in the academy. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Erina Nakiri's Ravioli Di Aragosta Featured Cooking Duels * Chan RS vs. Nakiri Shokugeki Trivia *The cover depicts Satoshi Isshiki as an "Oni", which is a yōkai from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, ogres or trolls. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2